stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestarter 1980
New York / Albany subchapter 7 *pg. 24 *#"I didn't go to all the telephones, because the bag was getting heavy and I was afraid it would break.". Later Orville Jamieson reports (Longmont, Virginia: The Shop, Subch. 7, pg. 81), that "All of the payphones are empty…". Then Andy remembers the incident (The Blackout, subchapter 9, pg. 244), where Charlie got "…all the change from the pay phones…". Tashmore, Vermont subchapter 3 *pg. 147 *#Andy has a drink of the white-lightning -aka Mule-Kick- on the porch then "He went to bed, and after a while he slept. His dreams were not easy ones.". We then get a long flashback (pg. 147-171), of his wife Vicki’s murder and the kidnapping of Charlie. At the end of this flashback (pg. 171), we read that Andy "…stood up abruptly and poured the remainder of Granther's mule-kick over the deck railing.". Wait, wasn't he in bed already? Tashmore, Vermont subchapter 6 *pg. 172 *#We read (from Andy's Point of view) that "Not long after Christmas, Charlie caught a cold and snuffled and coughed her way through to early April, when it finally cleared up for good.". Then (In the Box, pg. 199), we read "On March 27, Andy McGee decided abruptly that they could stay in Tashmore no longer.". This date, -March 27th- is the day they were captured, so how does Andy know when the illness cleared up? *#To treat the cold, we read "Andy fed her aspirin…". This is dangerous. Giving a child with the flu, a cold, or other viral infections can cause the child to develop a rare, but often fatal condition called "Reye's syndrome"http://www.reyessyndrome.org/aspirin.htmlNational Reye's Syndrome Foundation. In the Box subchapter 5 *pg. 206 *#When Charlie and Andy and her father are captured we read that Don Jules shot Andy in the back of the neck "as the actor Booth had once shot a President.". Lincoln was shot in the head, just above and behind the left ear, not the neck. The Blackout subchapter 8 *pg. 238 *#Patrick Hockstetter has Gray eyes. However, we later read (Small Fires, Big Brother, Subch. 3, pg. 264), he has "…hot blue eyes…". Small Fires, Big Brother subchapter 13 *pg. 281 *#The technician monitoring Charlie saw "…that the kid's alpha waves had taken on the high spike rhythm that is the hallmark of extreme concentration, and also the brain's signature of imagination.". That is incorrect. In fact the exact opposite is true. "Alpha waves are indicative of lack of visual processing and lack of focus…". http://www.skepdic.com/alphawaves.htmlSkeptic's Dictionary Endgame subchapter 2 *pg. 306 *#We read, "To my mind the most fascinating (and frustrating!) information of all is the Beal-Searles CAT test. Next to no caloric burn!". CAT scans to not show caloric burn, they are used to obtain "…detailed 3‑D image of certain parts of the body, such as soft tissues, the pelvis, blood vessels, the lungs, the brain, abdomen, and bones. http://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/153201.phpMedical News Today ( Note: All page numbers are from the Signet paperback, unless otherwise noted. ) References ---- This page was last modified on / / Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books-Novels